A Última Noite
by Shakinha
Summary: Sirius tem uma breve conversa com Regulus antes de partir da casa dos Black. GEN Prata no I Challenge Sirius Black do 6V.


A Última Noite

Sirius estava sentado no sofá da sala de visitas, lendo o _Profeta Diário_. Ou melhor, fingindo que lia o jornal. Estava apenas aguardando o momento certo. Por volta do anoitecer, Regulus entrou na sala. Sirius pareceu não notar a presença do irmão mais novo até ele quebrar o silêncio.  
- E então?  
O mais velho baixou o jornal.  
- E então o que?  
- Você vai mesmo?  
- Vou aonde?  
- Não se finja de sonso, Sirius, eu vi a mala no seu quarto.  
Sirius dobrou o jornal, colocou-o na mesinha ao lado do sofá, e olhou para Regulus, que estava em pé, bem na sua frente. Ele fez sinal para o mais novo se sentar ao seu lado.  
- Sirius, por que você vai embora? Por que vai fugir?  
Ele ia direto ao assunto. Normalmente, era Sirius quem costumava ser tão direto. Regulus preferia não fazer isso, era mais introvertido que o irmão.  
- Regulus, eu não estou fugindo, como você diz que estou. Estou apenas começando minha nova vida.  
- E precisa ir embora de casa?  
- Preciso. Você é novo demais para entender.  
- Sou apenas um ano mais novo que você, Sirius! O que eu não entenderia?  
- Você ainda é inocente demais, Regulus.  
Regulus parou, sem saber o que responder. Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para baixo.  
- Talvez eu possa te explicar. Quem sabe assim eu não consiga te ajudar também.  
O mais novo não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com "ajudar", mas concordou em ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.  
- Regulus... Eu estou indo embora porque não consigo mais viver aqui. Não dá mais pra aturar a mamãe e as idéias loucas dela, ou o papai e o jeito estranho dele, ou você concordando com tudo que eles fazem ou dizem. Eu sou diferente de vocês e quero viver a minha vida, mas não dá pra fazer isso morando aqui.  
- Então você não gosta de nós?  
- Não é que eu não gosto. Não entendo vocês e vocês não me entendem, é só isso. Acho que todos nós ficaríamos melhores se eu saísse daqui.  
Sirius se levantou e foi até a tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família. Olhou como se procurasse por alguém e chamou seu irmão para ver.  
- O que está olhando aí, Sirius? Eu sei que você não gosta dessa tapeçaria.  
- E não gosto mesmo. Estava procurando pela Andie.  
- Você sabe que tio Cygnus já a tirou daí.  
- Eu sei. Só quero te mostrar o que vai acontecer depois que eu for embora e começar minha nova vida.  
Ele apontou uma queimadura na árvore. Regulus parecia surpreso em saber que o irmão não se sentiria mal ao ser excluído da família.  
- Sirius, o que você vê de tão ruim na nossa família?  
- Se você não percebe, não sou eu que vou te explicar. Continue aí, sendo o queridinho da mamãe e correspondendo às expectativas de todo mundo. Continue concordando com essa idéia estúpida de superioridade do sangue.  
- Não é uma idéia estúpida!  
Sirius deu de ombros. Não ia perder tempo convencendo Regulus e tentando fazer com que ele acordasse dessa inocência.  
- Pode fazer o que quiser com meu quarto depois que eu sair. – Ele disse, escondendo um sorrisinho. Seu quarto era exatamente tudo que um quarto de um Black não deveria ser e isso deixava Regulus maluco, além da desordem.  
Regulus abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada. Não ia fazer Sirius rir dele como sempre fazia quando falavam do quarto dele.  
O mais velho olhou para a janela.  
- Nossa, já está escuro. Você já deveria estar se arrumando para dormir.  
- É o que eu vou fazer.  
Regulus foi até a porta, com intenção de sair, mas parou.  
- Nada vai fazer com que você mude de idéia? – Disse ele, sem olhar para trás.  
- Não. Deixe de ser inocente, Regulus, você é só um ano mais novo que eu, lembra? Um dia, talvez, você acorde e me entenda. Quando esse dia chegar, pode me procurar que eu estarei ao seu lado.  
Regulus não respondeu, apenas saiu da sala e subiu para seu quarto. Sirius balançou a cabeça e subiu até seu quarto para buscar a mala.

oOoOo

Regulus acordou no meio da noite e foi até o quarto de Sirius, verificar se o irmão tinha realmente deixado a casa. O quarto estava desorganizado, como sempre, mas vazio. Ele fechou a porta e desceu até a sala de visitas, foi logo examinar a tapeçaria. O garoto só não esperava que houvesse mais alguém na sala.  
- O que está fazendo acordado, Regulus?  
Com um sobressalto, ele se virou para ver quem estava ali.  
- Pai?  
Órion Black estava sentado em uma das poltronas, de modo que o filho mais novo não percebeu sua presença quando entrou. Acendeu algumas luzes da sala com um aceno de varinha.  
- Eu só vim ver se...  
- Se Sirius ainda está aí? Ele está.  
Ele se levantou e foi até o filho, parado em frente à velha tapeçaria.  
- O Sirius fugiu, pai.  
- Não, ele não fugiu. Os covardes fogem, Regulus. Digamos que Sirius não era "compatível" com a nossa família e apenas mudou de casa. Embora eu ache que seja um fato lamentável.  
Regulus abaixou a cabeça. Não queria admitir que sentiria falta do irmão. Órion apontou a varinha para o nome de Sirius, com intenção de queimá-lo, mas não o fez.  
- Vou deixar isso para sua mãe, ela vai ficar louca quando descobrir. Agora vá dormir, Regulus.  
Nesse momento, longe dali, Sirius já estava acomodado em sua cama na casa do melhor amigo, James Potter, onde ficaria até completar dezessete anos e seguir sua própria vida.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o I Challenge Sirius Black do fórum 6V. Medalha de Prata!

Nem preciso dizer que amo a família Black.

Reviews?


End file.
